Trapped
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Sinead is caught up in an impossible trap... Could Hamilton be the one to save her? Could this end up more than just a friendship? Many possiblities await... Hamead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues.**

* * *

The room was white and bright, the tiles, walls, and ceilings were spotless and clean, a locked white door was in the middle of one of the walls that faced her, it's golden knob gleaming in the light.

This was where she was going to die.

The temperature was so cold, almost as cold as snow itself. The floor felt like pure ice, and the frosty air wafted around the room, the bitter cold taking it's toll on her.

A girl layed motionless on the ground, her skin pale as parchment, dry golden locks cascading from her shoulders, dim, grass green eyes gazing at the empty room.

Tears stained Sinead's pale face as she layed sprawled on the, cold, freezing floor.

She only was wearing a sleeveless, short, thin, white dress, making the cold even more torture.

The Vespers.

More tears came to Sinead's eyes as they silently streaked down Sinead's face.

She joined the Vespers, betraying the Cahills, thinking that the Cahills were useless, heartless people.

The explosion on that tragic day left her and her brothers with eternal scars... And she blamed it on the Cahills.

Ted lost his eye sight, and Ned had painful headaches, and Sinead had scars running up her arms, but they were almost invisible now.

At first the doctors had so many solutions, so Sinead refrained from hating the Cahills, but then they ran out one by one after each failed try, hope for Ted and Ned growing into a slim ray of light.

Sinead united with the Vespers, not knowing that Ted was held hostage, she thought she could obtain the serum and give it to Ted and Ned, healing them of their wounds.

The 16 year old girl closed her eyes, the serum was "nasty stuff", and it was her fatal mistake that landed her here.

It was never the Cahills, Amy was a sweet 16 year old girl, her best friend, and she betrayed her, she betrayed all of them.

When Sinead found out the flaw in her plan and her thinking, she quickly rejoined the Cahills, set out to end the war with the Vespers forever.

Once they were defeated, a little group of the remaining Vespers launched out and kidnapped her and trapped her in this cold room for her betrayal, but then disappeared into the darkness, hopefully gone for good.

But she would never know.

Sinead shivered in her dress, apparently before she was locked in here the Vespers played "dress-up" with her, making the frigid room even more painful.

Tears sprang to her eyes, it was really the end. After everything, it was actually the end.

It was her fate.

Natalie and Evan died during this war while fighting, loyal to their side.

Now she was going to die too, and the crushing weight of everything she could've done nearly shattered her heart.

She never would be able to see Ned or Ted again, she would never be able to ever be able to see their faces again, full of excitement, joy, anger, sorrow, or grief. Never again would she hold an experiment down at the lab in their basement, testing chemicals and mixing them together to see the reactions. She would never be able to recite the periodic table in front of them, testing which of the triplets knew the most about all the elements. She couldn't ever hold their hand again, couldn't hug them, couldn't tell them she will miss them and say goodbye...

She wouldn't be able to see Amy's wonderful face anymore as they grin at each other, happy and excited. She wouldn't hear another sentence about Dan and ninjas. No more "Mrrp"s from Saladin. None of that. She couldn't tell Amy that she was the best friend she ever had and that she appreciated her so much, or tell Dan that he was not a ninja, or rub the back of Saladin's furry head. None of that was possible anymore.

She never will attend another one of Jonah's concerts, or hear his rapping on the radio. Not again would she see Phoneix's figure dwindling behind Jonah's. She would never be able to plug her ears because of Jonah's singing, play chess with Phoneix and most of the time win, or any of that. None. Nothing.

Then there was Hamilton. Sinead couldn't help but fall in love with every bit of him. From the way he was so loyal to his family, to the way his sky-blue eyes always shined when he laughed. Not that she'll never get the chance to tell him that though. Never have the possiblity of walking side by side, finger intertwined. Taking a romantic walk in the quiet evening... Watching the stars together... Even if she weren't trapped, he would probably not return her feelings. If he did... she would never be able to find out.

Sinead curled up even tighter in a ball, trying to keep herself warm, quietly sniffing as more tears fell from her pools of emerald-green eyes.

She'd never see Hamilton again.

The realization striked her like thunder.

Now there was no more hope left... None at all.

Sinead reached a shaking hands towards the door, draining all of her energy. Sinead cried out in pain and her hand collapsed to the ground where her body lied.

It really was the end. After all of this, it actually was.

She would never be able to live the rest of her life, she'll never be with any of her beloved family and friends again... Hamilton...

It broke her, every last second only made the pain increase.

The white room blurred as her eyes blinked before fluttering shut, the room swirling around her.

"So this is how it feels like to die." Sinead thought, the world becoming consumed in a dark, dark night.

A wavering figure of Hamilton appeared, the door busted opened as he knelt down beside her, his face scrunched up with worry.

"It's probably not real anyways. Hamilton isn't actually here. I'm all alone."

Sinead looked up at the figure of Hamilton one last time.

She sucked in a deep of breath and exhaled it, shadows already clouding her vision.

Sinead felt herself drift into a world of darkness as her last thoughts were, "Goodbye... Hamilton."

* * *

"Sinead!"

Hamilton picked up the unconcious Sinead, wrapping her up in an extra blanket he brought.

Sinead's skin was nearly as pale as snow, and her light body remained limp in Hamilton's arms.

When Sinead went missing, Hamilton immediately volunteered to find her. After all, he loved her.

Hamilton blushed at the thought, shaking his head and getting back to the matter at hand.

The small group of Vespers were gone, and Hamilton found Sinead in one of their secret rooms.

Hamilton looked back at Sinead. Even when she looked weak and vulnerable, she was still beautiful.

Tiny, nearly invisible scratches were running down Sinead's arm. With a pain, Hamilton remembered it was from the explosion.

He had to save Sinead, he had to. Not just because she was a part of the Cahills, or because he needed to make it up to her, or because of any of that.

He loved Sinead, and he couldn't let her die.

Thought number 1: He needed to get Sinead out of here.

Thought number 2: He needed blankets, or anything to warm up Sinead.

Thought number 3: Sinead kind of looks cute... No, totally hot in that dress.

Hamilton partially ignored his last thought and ran to the private plane the Cahills owned for emergencies, carrying Sinead bridal-style and hauling her up onto the plane.

Hamilton carried Sinead to a room in the airplane, gingerly placing her on the bed and covering her with loads of blankets. Hamilton brought a tray of food and slid it next to Sinead on a nightstand in case she woke up.

Hopefully she will wake up.

* * *

"Huh?"

Sinead's eyes fluttered opened to the rays of sunlight glaring down at her. Her vision was blurry for a second before focusing on someone.

Hamilton.

"Are you alright?" Hamilton gently asked, sitting by her side.

Sinead found herself in a warm and cozy bed with Hamilton holding one of her hands. The room around her was tinted a shady green with a brown wood-colored carpet.

It felt comforting.

"This was nothing like... there." Sinead thought to herself, examining her surroundings. "How did I survive?"

And then there was Hamilton, right next to her. Sinead had to admit, she did like the feeling of Hamilton being beside her.

"Well..." Hamilton started, and as if he read her mind, he began to tell Sinead how he found her and managed to get her here.

"Where are we now?"

Sinead had to know where she was. Where everyone was.

"We're back at the Cahill mansion." Hamilton gave Sinead's pale hand a reassuring squeeze."

Hamilton opened his mouth to say something else, but looked away.

How much trouble did Sinead cause to Hamilton?

Why did Hamilton save her?

"You were in a coma for seven days..." Hamilton paused, his sky blue eyes looking sad.

Probably sad that I didn't die.

The thought pained Sinead, she loved Hamilton, but he would never even give a thought about her.

"I wouldn't blame him..." Sinead miserably thought to herself, the warmth of the bed now seemingly turning cold.

He abruptly turned his head back in her direction.

Hamilton was handsome. And hot.

His blond hair stuck up, and his crystal blue eyes showed concern. His tanned skin had a healthy glow to it, and due to him being a Tomas, he had a lot of muscle.

Sinead slightly tilted her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she just realized this.

And then another thought hit her.

She was in a coma. For seven days.

The realization hit her like a thunderbolt.

Sinead immediately sat straight up, her breathing becoming more rapid, her green eyes becoming as wide as marbles. Sinead stared at her fragile hands before turning to face Hamilton, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Seven days?" Sinead asked weakly, feeling herself tremble.

Hamilton gave Sinead's hand another squeeze. She forgot he was holding her hand and felt herself heat up again.

Not that that can compare with the fact she was out for seven days. SEVEN DAYS. Seven days was equivlant to a week! A week had 168 hours. She was in a coma for 168 hours.

Hamilton and Sinead's eyes lock and she felt herself slowly calm down.

"Don't be worried..." Hamilton said soothingly, "You know..." Hamilton's voice dropped to a whisper as he looked down at the wooden floor.

"I was really worried about you."

Sinead's breathing was now even, but her heart beat increased until she felt like it might burst out of her chest.

Hamilton was worried about her?

Did this mean... he liked her? Possibly loved her?

"No... He's probably only saying it." Sinead thought to herself, but a new hope blossomed in her heart.

"Hamilton..." Sinead said softly, also turning her head to face the floor.

Then she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"You're okay now... You're okay."

Hamilton held her even tighter and Sinead leaned against him, feeling warm inside, and even though she wouldn't say it out loud... she was very comfortable in this position.

"Sinead?" Hamilton asked, a blush also crawling onto his cheeks, Sinead looked up to the ceiling, hoping he wouldn't suddenly announce that he hated her.

"I... I..." Hamilton paused, looking anywhere but at Sinead.

"Nevermind."

So he didn't want to admit whatever he was going to say?

Did he love her? Or hate her?

Sinead would probably never know.

Before she even knew it, three words slipped out of her mouth.

"I love you."

Hamilton stared at her with shock, and she felt his grip on her slowly loosen.

Did she make a mistake?

She should've realized that telling him that she loved her was not a good idea.

He probably hated her. And hated her even more now.

Hamilton didn't love her...

The crushing weight of it came back, except even worse.

Then why did he rescue her? Sinead shivered, thinking about the memories of being frozen to death at the Vesper's trap.

Hamilton didn't return her feelings...

Sinead felt tears pool into her eyes and softly drip down onto the bed sheets, she shut her eyes, wishing this was a dream.

She messed it all up.

Hamilton didn't love her.

* * *

Hamilton had to turn away.

Sinead actually loved him?

What about everything he ever did to her?

The scars from the explosion.

He loosened his grip on Sinead, already feeling his fingers shake.

Was this the truth?

"Really?" Hamilton's voice was barely loud enough for Sinead to hear.

Then he felt a drop of water land on his finger tips. Sinead's tears.

His gaze landed back on Sinead, and their eyes locked, blue eyes staring back at green.

"What do you think?" Sinead burst into more tears, sobbing into Hamilton's shoulder.

Hamilton pulled Sinead closer, and managed to finally say-

"I love you too."

* * *

**So... What do you think?**

**Honestly, I thought I could do better, but whatever. I finished this!**

**I'm actually planning for more chapters, so review for more story time! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

**That should become my new motto... Review, follow, and favorite. It's the source of life.**

**Hehe.**

**Describing Hamilton was a bit awkward for me... I don't know.**

**But that's that. Review, and more chapters will be coming to you...**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues.**

**This'll probably one of my shorter stories... Maybe 3 chapters? Maybe random Hamead moments until I decide for the big finale? Hmm... Probably the second choice. I'll update this when I'm bored.**

**Anyways, all of the support I got from all of you readers encouraged me enough to write a second chapter to this.**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

Hamilton stared at Sinead for a moment before leaning in.

And now here comes the fun part. Sinead will probably realize he was a stupid person and throw her chemicals at him. Then, she would say she HATED him and she did NOT love him. Or he would wake up, finding this was just a really good dream-

Hamilton's thoughts dispersed as Sinead's lips met his and she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as Hamilton's hands slid down to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sinead..." Hamilton breathed, embracing her even tighter to make sure she wasn't a dream. "I'll never leave your side. I wouldn't let anyone lay their hands on you again."

Sinead snuggled even closer to him, whispering, "All the insults I ever called your family had no meaning to them... I'm sorry about that." Sinead's eyes looked sad at the thought.

"Don't worry." Hamilton grinned. "I had my share of doing bad deeds too." Hamilton broke apart from her, looking down on the floor.

"How could she forgive me for such a terrible thing?" Hamilton thought to himself, regretting ever hurting Sinead.

"I'm sorry..." Hamilton apologized, not sure what to say about that.

How Sinead would even forgive him, Hamilton doesn't even know.

Sinead gave a warm smile to him, "It's a new start. I forgive you for everything you ever did to me."

Hamilton's gaze landed on Sinead's arm, faint marks almost invisible on her arm.

"Besides-" Sinead said, staring at her arm too. "The scars are almost gone."

Hamilton lips crashed down on Sinead's once more as they furiously kissed each other, peace finally made in their hearts.

So this was the truth. Hamilton actually managed to win over Sinead. It actually was real.

It was real.

Sinead loved him.

The words were reassuring in his head, and Hamilton smiled against Sinead's lips.

Then, as if to ruin their moment, there was a knock on the door.

Hamilton and Sinead stumbled back in shock, and Hamilton moaned in pain as he tumbled onto the floor.

"...Hello?"

Amy's voice was muffled by the door, but Hamilton and Sinead jerked away from the door at the sound of it.

It took Hamilton a few moments to process that Amy was in fact talking to him.

"Oh... yeah?"

Hamilton waved frantically at Sinead to get in to the bed and whispered in a hush voice, "Pretend you're sleeping!"

Sinead could only nod as she scrambled under the sheets.

If Amy found out what they were doing... It was better NOT to think about it.

Sinead got into the bed and turned onto the side not facing the door, pretending to be sleeping.

Hamilton positioned himself next to Sinead so that it looked just like it was supposed to, Hamilton caring for Sinead, and NOT doing anything suspicious. Not at all.

"Is Sinead okay?" Amy asked on the other side of the door.

"Oh, yeah!" Hamilton waved as if saying "Nope, nothing's wrong" like Amy was able to see him.

"Okay... could I come in?"

Hamilton looked frantically to Sinead.

That was really close. They had to be careful next time.

With a squeak, the door opened and Amy peeked inside.

Once she saw Sinead peacefully "sleeping" on her bed, her face flooded with relief as she quietly walked over to Sinead's side.

Hamilton looked over to Amy's face, seeing again how close they were to being found out.

Amy met his gaze and he quickly turned away, not wanting to give anything away.

For now, there relationship had to be kept a secret.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Yep, that was short, wasn't it?**

**I know, I know. I usually have 1000 words for a chapter, but that's all I could write for now.**

**This is more than usual: Now I'm going to be working on three stories at once.**

**I'm planning to continue this. It isn't going to be REALLY long, but it's going to be a few chapters.**

**Then I plan on doing random one-shots for "How It Started" because I feel like all my Jasper/Jiper ideas could be fit into that story.**

**And then I need to finish Demi-Mermaid too.**

**So in fanfiction terms... I'm busy.**

**Anyways, just review, follow, and favorite!**

**Until the next chapter, whenever it's going to be posted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the 39 clues. There. I said it.**

**Those magical 6 words... Not that I want to own the 39 clues. Really, shame on them! They included a Starling in the Unstoppable series, yet they DID NOT MENTION SINEAD. AT ALL.**

**I mean sure, Hamilton, Jonah, Jake (JAMY FOREVER!), Ian, new characters, all that. But what happened to Sinead? Is she on vacation or something?**

**And then the 39 clues has like TEN THOUSAND SERIES. Really, give the characters a break! At least Rick Riordan finally gave peace to Camp Half-Blood after two bloody wars. 39 clues- The clue hunt, Rapid Fire, Cahills vs Vespers, Cahill files, Unstoppable, and... the new series thingy...**

**You get my point. Yep, you totally do.**

**What they really should do is work on the next book for the new Spirit Animals series. Do I admit it? Okay fine... I like Spirit Animals more than the 39 clues. At least for now. But really, Spirit Animals is awesome! Reilin!**

**This is no way to start a 39 clues fic. Let's see how I could do this...**

**So yeah, time-skip. This fanfiction is going to be one of my shorter ones (OR NOT), maybe it'll end at chapter 5.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Amy was tired.

It's been a month since Sinead fully recovered from the Vesper attack. Of course she was grateful that Sinead made it out alive and Hamilton was there to help her...

_This has to end. Now._

Amy sighed, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulder.

_I really thought they would at least forge a friendship after that situation._

Hamilton saved Sinead. Sinead was okay.

Now they're back to square one.

Amy drearily slouched down the cherry wood steps of the stairs as she heard the bantering going on in the living room.

Really, Hamilton just saved Sinead's life. Why-?

Amy shook her head.

_I really don't get this._

_Maybe they'll be okay in a week or two? ..._

It was February, and there was a Cahill reunion. Well, counting Jake and Atticus.

Ever since the first few minutes of their argueing, Amy actually smiled.

She could always count on them, especially after the ordeal with the Vespers.

Maybe they would even help her with getting Hamilton and Sinead to make a truce or something like that.

But then IT came. AGAIN.

"Really! Just shut your-" Hamilton paused. "Just be quiet."

_Their argueing did improve from the incident. And it sounds more light-hearted._

_What really is going on?_

Suddenly it was quiet.

When were they actually quiet? Was this actually real?

Amy tiptoed down the stairs and peeked through the door.

* * *

"Amy!"

Sinead jumped away from Hamilton as he did the same.

Amy only raised an eyebrow.

"You know you couldn't trick me like that."

Sinead started to feel hot, _What will she do now that she knows we're together?_

Amy held up her hands, looking from Sinead to Hamilton.

"I'm sorry, this is hard to process. My best friend or very distant cousin and my other ally or very distant cousin are kissing."

Sinead could tell that Amy was trying her best not to smile.

"So..."

"It's nothing!" Hamilton jumped in, his face tomato red.

_Yeah... It obviously is. Why did this have to happen?_

Amy smirked.

_Now she's going to make some kind of comment. I could feel it._

"Well, I'll just leave you love-birds at peace. Just don't make another fake argument... It's really annoying."

And with that, Amy disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Dan peeked through the ajar door, a tiny giggle escaping from his mouth.

_It's still a MANLY giggle. Not those girly-girl ones._

Sinead and Hamilton, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Wow.

At first when Dan heard it from Amy, he didn't believe it.

Oh, the wonders of spying on your friends/very distant cousins!

_Guess who the new love-birds of the house are..._

Dan snickered.

Beyond the door, into the room was Sinead sitting on Hamilton's lap, dozing off to a peaceful sleep with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

_Love is in the air!_

Now that Dan knows the "secret"...

It may no longer even be one.

* * *

"Wassup dude?"

Jonah Wizard high-fived his best friend Hamilton Holt, giving him a quick hug.

Hamilton was beaming, and Jonah had an idea why it may be...

_Come on! The tension between Hamilton and Sinead was too obvious to not notice._

_And then there was Hamilton rescuing Sinead from the Vespers._

"So..." Jonah smirked. "I heard about the 'Operation Save My New Girlfriend' thing."

Hamilton blushed, "I don't have a girlfriend!"

Jonah laughed, "Are you sure it isn't a girl who's name starts with an S and ends with a D?"

Hamilton just turned even redder.

"I... I got to go... er... Get this thing..."

Hamilton dashed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Ted!" Madison waved at Ted.

Everyone was meeting up at the family reunion.

And now a rumor was spreading...

_I need to talk to Sinead._

_Of course not in THAT way. Just to make fun of my brother and his new girlfriend._

Madison imagined herself laughing at Sinead and Hamilton while they made-out.

Yep... sounds fun.

The older boy "looked" back and waved.

"Had you seen Sinead?"

A faint smile seemed to flicker across Ted's face.

"She's in her guest room. 25% chance she might be making huge discoveries. That other 74% she might be doing something special... The one percent left? That's the rare case she's not doing the special thing or being an Ekat."

Madison smiled.

This was going to be epic.

_Let's see if I can break in at a "private moment"..._

~V~

"Sinead..."

Madison put her ear next to the door so she could hear every single word of Sinead and Hamilton's conversation.

"I love you so much..." Hamilton's muffled voice made it through the door as Madison had to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"Me too..." Sinead said, and then there was a pause.

The next moment, they seemed to be making out.

Madison decided this moment was perfect.

Madison knocked on the door, and without a moment of hesitation, swung it open.

She smirked. Hamilton's hand rested on Sinead's waist as her arms were clinging to Hamilton's neck.

This was perfect blackmail material.

Madison whipped out her phone and took a photo in the blink of an eye and before Hamilton and Sinead could break apart.

Madison lowered her phone after the picture was taken. Hamilton and Sinead were red all over, and disconnected from each other.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry." Madison said sarcastically. "Was I ruining a private moment?"

Hamilton opened his mouth to say something. Probably "It's not what you think it is!".

She knew exactly was going on.

And so did everyone else in the whole mansion.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: I hope that was a fun chapter for you guys! Review, follow, and favorite!**

**SwanDestiny: One thing I need to mention. There are like DOZENS of fanfictions about everyone having a family reunion and then having all these pairings!**

** First, Teagan, and Nedison. Come on! Ted, Ned, and Sinead are TRIPLETS! Hamilton is older, and Reagan and Madison are twins! REAGAN AND MADISON ARE YOUNGER THAN NED AND TED!**

**Then, Amian and Natan. How awkward would it be when you brother is dating your boyfriend's sister? I dunno... BUT IT PROBABLY IS!**

**Yep. I definetly hate those kinds of stories. In my mind, their terrifying. I'm sorry if I offended anyone out there. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings... At all. I'm SO SORRY! Anyways, I hope you could think of it from my perspective. Usually these stories are a first fanfiction thing, and writer's get better and better at writing.**

**That's all I have to say!**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does not own the 39 clues. Otherwise she would've aknowledged Sinead's existence in the Unstoppable series. They mentioned a Starling! That didn't even ring a bell for Amy! She was like, "OMG, A STARLING!" and didn't even think about Sinead!**

**SwanDestiny: This is it readers... This is the final chapter of Trapped.**

**Why is that?**

**This story isn't as popular as my other stories.**

**Trapped was also orignally a one-shot... what did you expect?**

**Also, I just want to move on to other stories. I like working on stories one at a time or two at a time. Not that How It Started is really active right now...**

**Anyways, I just want to quickly wrap this up.**

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

It was a moonlit night in a cold December. The stars danced in the sky, twirling and twinkling brightly.

The snow danced in a winter ballet, prancing and dazzling in the dark sky.

An 18 year-old Sinead huffed as she knocked on her boyfriend's door.

She came from states away to visit him.

_This better be good, _Sinead thought, _what does he have to say to me that he couldn't say to me on screen?_

Her boyfriend answered the door and beamed when he saw her.

"Hey..."

"Sinead!"

"I missed you, Hamilton."

Hamilton's blond hair was somewhat messed up, but Sinead found it cute. His sky-blue eyes shone despite the darkness of night. His lips were really tempting her to kiss him.

Hamilton enveloped Sinead into a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms snaking around his neck.

"I missed you too."

The snow started to fall rapidly around them, but Sinead didn't care.

She found enough warmth and strength in Hamilton's arms.

Hamilton cleared his throat, "Um, can I talk to you about something?"

_Is this the reason he wanted me to come over?_

_What is it?_

Hamilton tightly gripped Sinead's hand as he led her outside to a bench near his home.

"Sinead..."

And if this were a movie, then the romantic music would've started.

"I've been your boyfriend for a whole year now, and it was the best year of my life. And I just wanted to let you know..." Hamilton trailed off as Sinead knodded, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_Did he meet a new girl? Someone more like him?_

_Is this his way of breaking up with me?_

Sinead felt as if her world was slowly tearing apart.

_Why would Hamilton leave me? _Sinead remembered, mad at herself for not having faith in her love.

"I'll always be with you Sinead. I promise we'll never be broken apart..."

Her heart lifted as Sinead looked to Hamilton. Then a smile slowly formed on her lips.

She knew her one true love was Hamilton. Sinead never should have doubted him.

It was never love at first sight. As Sinead slowly learned about Hamilton, she couldn't help but fall for him (and his looks).

And when he saved her...

Sinead had to agree.

This year has been the best year of her life.

By now, Sinead and Hamilton were mere inches apart.

"And..."

Hamilton fell to his knees, reaching into his pocket as he took out a velvet box.

"Please be with me forever." Hamilton said, his voice full of hope. "Please stay with me until the very end."

Hamilton gently opened the case of the box, a shining dazzling diamond revealed on a thin line of gold, glinting and glimmering in the moonlight.

Sinead held her breath.

_Say yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..._

"Isn't 18 a bit young to get married?" Sinead blurted out, her hands flying to her mouth as her eyes widened with horror.

_Great one, great one. Real romantic, Sinead._

_Oh no... What did I do?_

Hamilton remained motionless.

_Why?_

_Why did I have to be so stupid?_

Then he burst out laughing.

"This is a promise ring, Sinead," He said. "Just promise me if you'll always be with me, no matter what."

For a moment Sinead was speechless.

Her heart was beating as loud as thunder, pounding it's way out of her chest. Her head felt dizzy, like any moment she could collapse.

This was real.

It was better than dreams.

Then she pratically threw herself onto Hamilton, her lips crashing onto Hamilton.

At first Hamilton seemed to be paralyzed with shock before he started to kiss her back.

A moment later they broke apart for breath.

"I take that as a yes?" Hamilton asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yes..." Sinead said softly, moving so that she was sitting on his lap.

"I love you, Sinead." Hamilton said, slipping the ring onto Sinead's finger.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hamilton sat on the couch nearest to the door.

He's been waiting hours for a knock on the door so that he could fling open the door and kiss his girlfriend.

_I miss Sinead._

He sighed.

At this rate, it seemed like she would never get here.

_Is she actually going to come?_

And then there was a knock on the door. At first, Hamilton couldn't tell if it was real or his dream.

Hamilton raced to the door.

"Hey..."

The door opened to reveal Sinead.

She looked stunning.

Her wavy auburn hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, longer than the last time he saw her. Her green eyes glowed with happiness, so that Hamilton could look at them all day and not get bored. Her red lips were twisted in a small smile.

Hamilton smiled.

"Sinead!"

"I missed you, Hamilton."

Hamilton couldn't help but smile even wider at her words and her beautiful, melodic voice.

Hamilton pulled Sinead into a hug.

"I missed you too."

The feeling of Sinead in his arms was exhilerating. Hamilton felt like he was in the sky, free and flying above the clouds.

_Should I tell her?_

_Or should I just give up on it?_

Hamilton swallowed up his fear and took Sinead's hand into his own.

He walked her towards a bench near his house as they both sat on it, enjoying each other's company.

"Sinead..."

_It's now, or never._

"I've been your boyfriend for a whole year now, and it was the best year of my life. And I just wanted to let you know..."

Hamilton felt himself sink into a deep hole. How could he do this?

What would Sinead think?

Suddenly Hamilton remembered when he and Sinead first met, and their rivalry during the clue-hunt.

Memories of hurting Sinead flashed back at him.

Then the memories changed.

Sinead was lying on the ground, helpless, as Hamilton took her into his arms.

Their confessions of love replayed in their mind, and then their first kiss afterwards.

He has to do this.

Hamilton shook his head, clearing the doubt in his voice and his heart.

"I'll always be with you Sinead. I promise we'll never be broken apart..." He said, prepared for rejection from Sinead.

_Why would Sinead reject me? There's no reason. She's loyal to me. We love each other._

After reminding himself of that, Hamilton was able to continue on.

"I'll always be with you Sinead. I promise we'll never be broken apart..."

There was a moment of silence before a sweet and small smile fluttered onto Sinead's lips.

It lightned his heart to see her smile.

"And..."

Hamilton fell to his knees and Sinead seemed to let out a small gasp.

He felt like all his practiced lines were lost.

He didn't need them anyways.

All Hamilton needed was Sinead and her love.

Hamilton dropped to his knees, fumbling with the box in his pocket for a moment before finding it and presenting it to Sinead.

"Please be with me forever," Hamilton started, pausing before saying, "Please stay with me until the very end."

Hamilton swung the lid open to show an expensive ring.

This was one of the times being rich helped.

Hamilton sucked in a breath, hoping Sinead would say yes and not reject him.

It was a moment before Sinead said:

"Isn't 18 a bit young to get married?"

Hamilton doubled back. He never thought of that! This must look like he was going to propose to her.

For the first time during this whole serious conversation, Hamilton laughed.

"This is a promise ring, Sinead," Hamilton said, continuing on, "Just promise me if you'll always be with me, no matter what."

It seemed to be a whole year before Sinead's face lit up and she lunged at him, tackling him into a kiss.

Hamilton was surprised at first, but then he started kissing her back before they broke apart, panting.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes..." Sinead moved onto his lap as he filled with warmth at her touch.

It meant so much to him.

Even though Hamilton had complete and utter faith that Sinead would never leave him, it seemed like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Hamilton slipped on the diamond ring as it glistened in the moonlight, even more radiant then the room, glittering on Sinead's finger.

Sinead's smile grew even bigger.

"I love you, Sinead."

"I love you too."

Sineads

The three magic words, the same thing Sinead said to him when they first got together.

"I'll always be with you, Hamilton." Sinead said sweetly.

"You're my only true home."

Hamilton wrapped his hands around Sinead, bringing her even closer (if that was possible).

"Same with me Sinead."

"I could only be with you."

And as the night wore on with Sinead in Hamilton's arm, both in each other's warmth, they knew that this moment, was perfect.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: There's my Hamead story to you guys! Hoped you enjoyed this, even though it was really short.**

**I need a moment to thank everybody. Thank you all so much!**

**Sinead?**

**Sinead: I don't like Hamilton. Much less love him.**

**SwanDestiny: C'mon, you guys were meant for each other?**

**Hamilton: You mean that 'opposites attract' theory? Hmm... I don't think so.**

**SwanDestiny: Oh well -ties the two together- Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss I say!**

**Sinead: That was quick...**

**Hamilton: ...**

**And again, thank you guys so, so, much!**

**I probably will write another Hamead story in the future, and Jamy (I know a lot of people are Amians though...).**

**Bye!**


End file.
